


Not the End

by starhawk2005



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:52:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starhawk2005/pseuds/starhawk2005
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wants to howl in rage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the End

The Colt’s last bullet crashes into him, starting to unmake him in milliseconds. The Demon is frozen, the human’s pitiful shell already dying around him. He’s soon to end, too.

He wants to howl in rage. All these years, all this _effort_ , and now that bitch Lillith is going to get all the glory? Release Lucifer, and rule Heaven, Earth, and Hell as Lucifer’s Right Hand?

It’s not fair. Azazel made Sammy, he should get to watch the final outcome, receive the ultimate reward for his servitude. He made those deals, watched the children grow, generation after generation, killing off the weak, watching the strong grow into their abilities…and now someone else is going to get all the glory?

He wants to roar, wants to leap on his murderer and rend Dean’s eyes from his sockets, but it’s too late. Lightning rips through him, and his last thought is of spouting blood and shattered bone, and fire, always the fire, dancing and leaping-

Blackness.


End file.
